Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Strangers of Space
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: A girl not from the future but of the past turns into a Kirlia and teams up with a courageous Riolu, an ill-tempered Shinx, and an oddball of a Chikarita to save a world that's new to her. And the only clue to her past is the blue stone she wears...


**This is gonna be epic! …I hope ^^;**

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Stranger's of Space**

**Please read and review**

_**Chapter 1: Melody (Aaron's POV)**_

I paced back and forth with a nervous look written on my face; I had tried going to the guild before but…I chickened out. That's what I am, a big chicken. But, still, that hadn't stopped me from at least trying. I stopped my pacing, my fear washed away. "No," I say, "I refused to be paralyzed by anxiety any longer! Today, I have to steel up my courage…" I walked onto a wooden crate that kept Pokémon like me from falling. It was also used to detect footprints of other Pokémon to see what kind it was or so I've heard. After all, some Pokémon didn't even have feet, like Wingull. I was startled by a voice from what sounded like a Diglett. "Pokémon detected," it chimed, "Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprints," yelled another voice who must've been a Loudred in to my ears, "whose footprints?"

"The footprint is Riolu! The footprint is Riolu!"

I let out a gasp of shock and scurried off the grate. Sweat came down my blue and black head as I let out groan. "…I can't," I told myself, "I can't get the courage to go in after all…" I began to walk away sadly. Ever since time was saved by that Chimchar and that Piplup who was actually a human from the future, I thought I would be able to have the inspiration to join. But no, I just can't do it. I really am a chicken…

After my moment of disappointment, I decided to go to the beach. It's a pretty nice place with a fascinating view of the ocean and stars at night. It always made me feel better for some reason. I don't know why but…

I heard a groan from the distance. I looked around my surroundings to see who was there.

Nope. I was defiantly alone.

I hear the groan again. I realized that it was coming from the sea. Looking out I saw a Kirlia holding onto a wooden board, despite her being out cold. I ran into the shallow water to the Kirlia, who had already floated by the beach. Pulling her out of the water and onto the sand, I saw a blue stone tied around her neck.

"…Um…hello," I asked. What a stupid way to talk to someone who's fainted! "…Wake up…come on, please...wake up!"

The Kirlia opened her eyes with a loud gasp. In one movement she got back to her feet and frantically looked around. "Who said that?" she asked.

"I did," I said with a sad smile, "You seem freaked. What's wrong?"

The Kirlia slowly turned to me with a long pause. It was silent between the two of us for a couple of seconds before she let out a short scream, her blue eyes shrunk. "A talking Pokémon," she shrieked, "Am I dreaming?"

"What's so great about that," I asked with a confused frown, "You're a Pokémon and you're talking."

The Kirlia looks pretty mad. "I'm not a Pokémon," she growled, "I'm a human girl!" I was in total shock. Another human? Here? "But, you look like an ordinary Kirlia to me."

"What-?"

The Kirlia looked into the water as if she was looking at her reflection. "I…I really am…I really am a Kirlia!" She gasped. She turned to me with a sad face, "But, I don't remember anything…what happened?"

"You're," I began with an awkward tone, "a little odd…what's your name?"

"Oh," the Kirlia smiled, "My name is Melody: princess of the Mystic Kingdom."

I heard of that place. Psychic types are the main elements for Pokémon there. Well, it used to be, anyway. That place burnt down about a century ago. Maybe she was talking about somewhere else. "What about you," she asks, "What's your name?"

"My name's Aaron," I told her, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Same here, friend."

Just then a friend of mine ran by. He was a Shinx named Macario. I smiled at him while Melody looked confused. "Hey, Macario!"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yep," I answered, "I knew him since I could remember."

"There you are, Aaron!" Macario ran over with a determined face, "Have you joined that guild yet or not?"

"Um…"

"Guild," Melody asked, "What type of guild? A blacksmith, bakery, or-…?"

"Man, you're weird," Macario said back with a smirk, "I'm talking about an Exploration Team. Anyway," He looked back to me with his determined glare, "You haven't joined, have you?"

"Well, no," I answered.

He quickly shook his head saying, "That doesn't matter! I'm gonna need your help anyway!"

"With what," Melody asked, "Is there trouble?"

"Yes, ya ding-dong," Macario yelled (he was always somewhat mean to people he hasn't met; especially girls), "One of Ms. Butterfree's Caterpie fell into a cavern!"

I nearly jumped through shock. "What?"

"You heard me," Macario continued, "A huge fissure opened in the ground and the Caterpie fell in! He's too young to get out by himself, and when I tried to help Pokémon started attacking me!"

"You were attacked," Melody asked, "By other Pokémon?"

"So was Ms. Butterfree when she tried to get her baby out," Macario explained, "I believe they were enraged by the fissure…and out of control! I'm not strong enough to do this by myself. That's why I came to you, Aaron. I was hoping you were already an Explorer by now, but," he made a small pause then shook whatever was on his mind off, "That doesn't matter now! We have to hurry if we're gonna save him!"

Macario turned to Melody and said, "You! I don't know who you are, but we'll need all the help we can get right now. Come on!" And with that said, Macario scurried ahead of us. We struggled to follow him, but like he said, it didn't matter right now.

"Um, what are we doing?" Melody asked with a frown, "How'd I get myself into this?"

**A/N:**

**Yeah, this is pretty bad beginning. I'll get better, I swear!**


End file.
